


Casual talks are difficult

by AnonymousStoneFairyHero



Series: Fraxusweek 2020 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Background Character Death, Fraxusweek 2020, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Laxus is so fucking dense, autistic Freed Justine, he doesn't see how much he loves Freed, unrealized love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousStoneFairyHero/pseuds/AnonymousStoneFairyHero
Summary: Neither Laxus or Freed are really good at casual talk, but Laxus still tries.(short talk about death, and Laxus is still dense)
Relationships: Bickslow & Laxus Dreyar, Evergreen & Bickslow, Laxus Dreyar & Freed Justine, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fraxusweek 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fraxus Week 2020





	Casual talks are difficult

**Author's Note:**

> Fraxusweek day 3-casual
> 
> I thought of what to make Freeds mothertunge, then I thought french is really fitting the best. 
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Freed:16  
> Laxus:19
> 
> Teens now 🙃

Like most people, Freed had his favorized type of clothes to wear.

Fixed boots, ordinary trousers, a completely white shirt with a collar and this red coat that looked almost like an uniform. And besides that when he was younger he would wear a bit different jacket and that he didn't wear the eyepatch anymore, nothing of his style changed from when he joined the guild. (Which was now already 6 years ago.)

All in all he always looked a bit formal.

So kind off the difference of himself, his two only other real friends and kinda iff the rest of the guild.

Evergreen was really strong, he would never deny that, but when it's about her clothes she couldn't be more accurate and feminine. He was still wondering how she could fight in a dress, but as long as she could (even if it's really not the most practical) it didn't bother him.

Bickslow always looked like he took his clothes blind out of the closet, which he probably does.

Laxus himself thought he was the one walking around the most normal, even if he had a huge tattoo he got as soon as he turned 18 just to annoy his grandfather (which was the official version why he had this tattoo) 

And the rest of the guild was really just wearing whatever is comfortable, which could really look weird sometimes. (Then there was also Natsus weird flying cat who counted a green bag as clothes) 

So here's the thing. 

Even if Laxus was the one who knew Freed the best, and who already visited his place the most, he never, really never saw him in casual clothes. Freed was always wearing thousand of layers, even in the summer. 

And at the moment, in the middle of the summer, Laxus sat with Evergreen and Bickslow in the 2 floor, where it was luckily way cooler than in the 1 floor where everyone else was. 

"It is too hoooottttt~~~" Evergreen whined. 

"Right~?", Bickslow said. "Anyways, Laxus?", he asked. 

Laxus took one of his headphones off. "What?" 

"Ye' got any idea where Freed is? He didn't show up in days." 

"He's not on a mission?" Evergreen asked. 

"No.", Laxus said to answer Evergreens question. "He's home. Something's up with Cerberus, he wouldn't stand up." 

To be fair, Cerberus was a really old dog already. The four only barely took him with to missions lately, because he already got tired way faster than a few years ago, and also only barely had enough energy to catch up with them. 

But then Laxus also knew that Cerberus was always really important for Freed. That Cerberus was part of Freeds old family before he was even born. 

"Hmmm...." Bickslow hummed. "I don't think Cerberus will still make it this long. We always had animals, also dogs, when I still lived in the circus-" 

"Circus! Circus!", came the echo from Bickslows "babys" 

"For what I know the oldest one got 14. Cerberus is already older than Freed..." 

There came a silence between the three, until Evergreen decided to punch Laxus with her fan on his head. 

"Outch!!", he rubbed his head. "What was that for?!" 

"Why are you even here? Aren't you his best friend?" 

"I'm sure Freed would approach to be alo-" 

"Shut up.", Bickslow interrupted. "Freeds not the best with emotions, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if ye' just look for him.", he meant. "Ye' also like him, don'tcha? When you have a crush on someone ye' look after him when he's a hard time." 

"What the!? I don't-" 

"We're not blind Laxus." Evergreen said. Bickslow nodded. 

"Not blind! Not blind!", came from the wooden dolls. 

"Just go look after him already." 

"... Alright.", Laxus said. "Which day is it, I bet he forgot to eat..." 

"Thursday." 

'Noodle day...', Laxus thought. 

\-----------------------------

So Laxus ended up grocery shopping, and what he didn't expected was to see Freed. 

He ESPECIALLY didn't expected to see him in casual clothes. 

He already knew Freed looked good. Beautiful hair, a face that a lot people would call perfect if he wouldn't have the eyebags under his eyes, he was also extremely smart and had manners... 

But he really didn't expect to see him in sleevless shirt. 

Unfortunately (for Laxus in that situation), Freed already had his growth spurts, and was really well trained, which was normal for someone training regularly. 

And his was sleevless, and as a swords fighter his arm muscles were really well formed. Of course he still had his sword with him. He could also see his neck... 

And his (beautiful) hair was exceptionally in a ponytail. 

"Laxus.", Freed said. "What are you doing here?" 

Since Laxus already accepted that he liked boys, he wasn't surprised that his blood at first went to his head, and then directly into his private zone when he saw how well trained Freed muscles really were. 

He really looked good. 

Thanks goodness he wasn't wearing thight trousers today. 

"Laxus.", Freed said. "You're mouth is open." 

He directly put his hand over his mouth. 

"S... Sorry.", he said after he removed his hand. He was sure his face was still all red. "I actually wanted to see you." 

"Why?", Freed asked. 

"We didn't saw you for a while. Just wanted to look if you're fine..." 

"Why shouldn't I... -" 

"Anyways!", Laxus said. "Is Cerberus okay? You didn't show up cause he wasn't feeling well, right?" 

"It was the heat.", Freed said. "He is better now." 

"That's good..." Laxus was relieved. There were a lot of things he would deny in front of others, but not that Cerberus was also important for him. Unlike himself Cerberus was really empathic, he could always feel when something was bothering him or his friends. And was besides Laxus also the always the first one to notice when something was up with Freed. 

But still. He was already an old dog. 

"Thursday is noodle day, right?", Laxus asked. "I wanted to get some for lunch for us both." 

"The ones I eat are all already gone.", Freed mentioned. "I don't eat this brand." 

Laxus looked at the shelter. There was actually only one brand left. 

"Uhhh..." Laxus was thinking. He knew that Freed had his organized plan when he wasn't on a mission at the moment. 

"Take-away?", he asked. 

"Not from the one with the blue haired owner.", Freed said. "This guy is a drinker and his restaurant doesn't have hygienic standards." 

"Sure.", Laxus said. 

\------------------------------

They decided to get food from the restaurant near the town hall, then went to eat in the park. 

(Laxus tried avoiding to look at Freed arms) 

They both ate in silence on a park bench, but Laxus wanted to talk about the reason he ended up here. 

"How old is Cerberus actually?", he asked. 

"I'm not sure. But he's older than 20."

That was really old. 

"That's really old for a dog... Freed, you know that-" 

"Don't do that.", Freed said. 

"What?" 

"People always think I don't see it when someone don't have a long time to live anymore." 

"Always?", Laxus asked. 

"My father was chronically sick as long as I remember.", he said. "When I was 6 I already knew he wouldn't live long. Everyone always thought I don't see that, but I did." 

"Well, with 6 children normally barely understand what it means when people are dying. I didn't understand what was going on when my mother died." Laxus tried to explain him. "I understand when adults would try to keep that away from children..." 

"My father himself didn't, the professor neither." 

"You... You don't actually need to tell me that..", Laxus meant. "That's pretty private." 

"I see you as my friend.", was everything Freed said as an argument. 

Laxus went silent for a few seconds. He had the feeling he should maybe try to change the topic. 

Casual talk? Laxus was awful at that. 

"Who... Who is the professor?", Laxus tried. After he spoke it out he realized that it was probably not the best question for changing the topic. 

"Pardon?" 

"The professor you mentioned." 

"Oh.",Freed said. "He and my father studied together, they were friends, then he became a professor in my hometowns university." 

He folded his food carton together. 

"He was, or is I don't know, the youngest man whith a professor title. At least in my homecountry for what I know." 

"That's why people call him just professor?", Laxus asked. 

"Oui. I think the real name is Pierre." 

Laxus really thought he asked the wrong question. It probably didn't really helped bringing up Freeds past, even if Freeds face was still the same emotionless mask like always. 

"I'm sorry.", Laxus said. "I tried... doing casual talk or something, but... I'm really just terrible at this.." 

"Me too.", Freed meant. "I'm probably just as bad at casual talk like you. I'm probably even worse." 

"Then we're at least two...", Laxus meant. 

And then... 

He just couldn't but suddenly start to laugh. Laxus didn't knew why, but he just had to start laughing. 

"I'm ...", his laughing interrupted himself. "Sorry. But.." 

Then he heard something from Freed that actually almost sounded like a single laugh (more like a snort but still). 

He looked at him. 

He didn't know how, but he somehow managed to let Freed smile. 

A real warm smile, where you could actually see the warmth in his eyes. 

For the moment that was everything that counted. 

His heart started to race. 

'Freed really has beautiful eyes...', he thought.

'Really beautiful...'

**Author's Note:**

> Laxus is so damn dense that he doesn't realize how much he loves Freed. I almost cried because of that when I wrote this.
> 
> I hope you liked that. Comments are welcome.
> 
> (I actually managed to write that before it got 11 pm in my timezone 😅)


End file.
